Trust Me!
by EmiliaM7
Summary: Originally was a one shot Lauren's Rampage but, I have now turned it into a story! This is a J/L story stuffed with drama I hope you like it!
1. Then I'm Gone

**This is a one shot from tonight's episode it's a lot the same but, the ending is a bit different if you want this to continue let me know...**

**Lauren's POV**

We were outside the cafe Lucy and I, I was at my last straw with the sly cow that is Lucy Beale she is beyond twisted so jealous and so hurt herself but I don't care anymore she deserved everything that was coming to her! I couldn't believe what I was hearing saying she would do whatever he asked her to do and that she was a novelty to him because she isn't his cousin she already convinced the only boy I ever loved to leave me but, rubbing it in my face when I'm broken that is a step too far! One nil to Lauren I thought as I heard the snap of her jaw I punched Lucy in the face it felt amazing and that was only the beginning for that slapper. Think before you act that's what you're supposed to do but, there was no way I'm backing out now why should I she took everything that ever made me truly happy! I stood there smirking at her holding the sugar in my hand which was raised in the air threatening to chuck it in her face I screamed at her "DO YOU WANT A PEICE OF ME, HA DO YOU WANT A PEICE OF ME LUCY!" She began to scream "No!" Joey, my only one true love who she stole came hurrying out of the cafe noticing the state I had put his bloody precious Lucy in he started yelling at me "LAUREN PUT IT DOWN, PUT IT DOWN!" I looked dead in his eyes completely outraged but, emotionless at the same time was he trying to protect Lucy I thought staring at him as his arm was raised at me trying to stop me from throwing the glass container that held the sugar. I replied finally understanding that he didn't give a toss about me anymore I lifted my free hand pointing my finger in his face and yelled back" YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO ANYMORE, NO ONE GETS TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I didn't give it a second thought I chucked the sugar full force into the cafe window smashing the glass I'm done I thought storming of if anything is going to make me happy anymore it's going to be my comfort vodka. Vodka was the only thing I have left, finally I proved that I'm a waist of space drunk and I don't even care that everyone that ever told me I had a problem was right I thought stomping back down the market away from the victorious scene I crated! I stopped dead in my track of rampage hearing a very vulnerable but, familiar voice "Lauren I love you." I turned looking back at Joey who had followed me I replied more angry than I had ever been in my whole life "YOU LOVE ME, DID I HEAR THAT RIGHT, YOU LOVED ME SO MUCH JOEY THAT YOU LEFT ME HIGH AND DRY, JOEY I LOVED YOU SO DAMN MUCH I WAS WILLING TO GIVE UP DRINKING FOR YOU, BUT NO YOU BELIEVED HER DIDN'T YOU, JUST GO BACK TO HER SHE NEEDS YOU, I'M NOT WORTH YOUR TIME, AND BY THE WAY I HATE YOU!" I strutted my way to Walford station chucking my phone into the nearing bin not turning back, I made a quick stop on the way though picking up two bottles of vodka. My life as I knew it was over everything I had is gone so I got the first train not knowing where I was going or what was going to happen all I needed was my vodka and I would be fine.


	2. Lauren's Visit

**So I have decided to turn it into a story hope you like it.**

**Lauren's POV**

Screaming from the sharp pain coming from my stomach I had woke up on a rusted park bench my body felt numb and in pain at the same time, I gradually lifted myself up into a deformed sitting position and squinted my eyes trying to gain some clear vision of my where I was. I was in Finsbury Park not far from Walford but far enough I remember coming here as a kid, how I ended up here I don't know the last thing I remember was sitting very peacefully buzzing on a train. Another sharp pain hit my stomach it was worse than before throwing my mind into oblivion I needed to somehow take myself to a hospital. I smelt as if I had sunk myself in a pool of sewage and my appearance was nothing I had ever imagined myself to look like, I looked like a person that had been homeless all their lives. I had nothing to my name all my money was spent on vodka last night but I managed to sneak lonesome myself onto a bus without paying and sitting there I could feel the other passengers eyes glued to me judging me as if they had never seen a girl that had lost their way but, embarrassment wasn't my concern right now my stomach pain was I needed a doctor and fast. I was standing at the overcrowded reception desk of Finsbury Park General Hospital waiting to see if there would be a chance to see a doctor when another pain shot threw my stomach. I fell to the floor clutching my stomach crying and screaming for help that's it Lauren make another scene I thought the woman from the reception desk came rushing towards me and then all of a sudden the room went black. I woke up in a hospital bed goodness knows what day it is at least I was in the safety of the hospital, I felt as if I had regained strength my vision and mind were almost clear. A nurse came in noticing I had woken "nice to see you awake miss, I'm sorry but we don't know who you are yet so can you tell me your name and your date of birth." I had so many questions like how long was I asleep but, I replied with the answers that she needed "yes of course my name Is Lauren Branning and my date of birth is..." I had forgotten when I was born; I must be messed up if I had forgotten that, I sat in the comfort of the warm hospital bed starting to question everyday things. The nurse saw me working myself up so she replied to me "don't worry miss Branning will get your records it will be fine can you tell me where you live?" I knew this thank god so I said proud and clear," I live in Walford can you tell me what happened and how long I have been asleep?" She looked at me with sympathy "Lauren you have been in a coma for a week due to your alcohol consumption but, you will be fine I promise is there anyone you want me to contact?" No one can know about this I thought laying in the bed but, she knew I needed support so I gave her Joey's name and contact details he was the only one that has ever truly comforted me about anything.

**Joey's POV**

A week has passed since me or anyone else has seen or heard from Lauren, and the family and I had been going frantic! The last words that Lauren said to me where I hate you and for a week those words had been driving me mad I have no idea where she is but, all I want to know is that she is safe and although I haven't shown it I want her to know that I am still crazy about her and I only broke her heart to try and save her. Lauren's mum and dad were sitting with me in the cafe for our daily find Lauren meeting this past week we have become so close Tanya her mum still knew I loved Lauren and wanted to support me as I her. All week we have been handing out missing person flyers to people, calling all the people she knew, and driving around all around London but, we had no result we were at our last straw it was time to ring the police. I was sipping the weak coffee racking my brain on more solutions to our missing problem when my phone rang I picked up desperately hoping it was Lauren "Hello, this is Sarah I am a nurse from Finsbury Park General Hospital we have a Miss Lauren Branning occupant she asked us to call you on her behalf inviting you to visit her but, she did mention that she didn't want any other of her family present when and if you visit. Visiting hours are twelve in the afternoon till five in the evening can I tell her that you will be coming to visit I can't tell you much but, she is in a very vulnerable state right now and could use some support." I replied yes straight away and hung up the only thing on my mind was getting out of that cafe and going to Lauren so I slammed my coffee down and lied to Tanya and Max about my sudden exit and left.

**Lauren's POV**

Why did I tell them to call Joey, Lauren you idiot he isn't going to come the last thing you said to him was I hate you I thought laying in the hospital bed. The nurse came in earlier to tell me she had got a hold of Joey but, she didn't tell me he was coming I suppose they don't want to give patients false hope. As far as I was concerned I was on my own now, I am going to get my strength back through the care of the hospital and leave to a new uncertain future free from drama. I was sat in my bed watching the clock on the wall opposite me counting hour by hour and it's about four now so if Joey was coming I'm sure he would be here by now. The nurse came in to do my final check for the day she seemed really happy almost too happy but, then she said I had a visitor asking if she could let him in the room. The nurse brought Joey into the room I just stared at him, shocked at the fact he showed up the nurse was standing at the door and said "Lauren you only have an hour okay, have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow." We were silent me in my hospital dressing gown with no makeup and a really bad hair day and him with a genuine frightened look on his face. Joey was the first to speak I knew he wanted answers "Lauren what happen are you okay?" What a stupid question and acting like he cared please I thought we were passed childish games I replied to him as sarcastic as I could make it "let's make this short I don't have a lot of time, I woke up on a park bench, came to hospital because of stomach pains, fainted in the hospital reception, and been in a coma for a week so am I okay, no Joey I'm not okay!" His face said it all he was beyond shocked he never thought just him breaking my heart would land me in a coma so he replied with the only word he could think of "what!" You could see his brain starting to slowly click he was starting to angry so he started to shout at me "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH THIS WEEK, LAUREN I HAVE BEEN GOING CRAZY NOT KNOWINGWHERE YOU WERE AND YOUR ONLY EXPLANATION IS THAT!" I began to get emotional tears were starting to escape my eyes he still cared after everything so I began my apology "Joey I'm sorry for the pain my little drama has put you through to be honest I didn't think you cared and I am even more sorry I told you I hated you. I could never hate you Joey because you made me the happiest person in the world but, you broke me again so this time I ran and as far as I am concerned it was the best decision I have ever made I have nothing left not even you."

**Joey's POV **

I stood at the window of Lauren's hospital room rubbing my forehead with my right hand staring into the dull view she still didn't get it, I still love her I wouldn't be here if I didn't! Growing angrier at her I turn around and glanced at her then shouted goodbye. I rushed to the door of her room wanting to leave when she started yelling at me "THAT'S IT JOEY RUN, THAT'S WHAT YOU DO BEST WHEN TIMES GET HARD!" I became more outraged by her powerful comment, I turned around sharply and rushed to the side of her bed she looked a bit frightened but I couldn't care less this is the only way she would understand. I began shouting in her face "YOU STILL DON'T GET IT DO YOU, I STILL LOVE YOU LAUREN, and I BROKE YOUR HEART BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WOULD HELP YOU STOP DRINKING!" I knew she didn't listen to any of that statement just the exception of three simple words that began to piece her heart back together she looked at me with that little sparkle in her eyes that I hadn't seen in forever. Lauren spoke again looking deep into my eyes and cupping my cheek with the palm of her hand "you have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that, and for the record I never stopped loving you but, I don't trust you anymore Joey I don't trust anyone." I knew she would say that she has every right to twice I broke her but, now it was my turn to prove to her she could trust me again all I want is for this to be normal again. I thought that I would offer her a solution that she couldn't refuse "Lauren I'm not running this time I promise, all I want is you to get better, and for us to be back together so why don't you come home and stay with me so you can get better, I'm not letting you go." A frown appeared on her emotionally scarred face which I didn't understand I thought she would want that she then started to speak with tears escaping her eyes, "Joey I love you so much it physically hurts and there is nothing more I would love than to move in with you and to grow with you, it would make my life complete but, I'm not coming back to Walford I just can't."

**A/N: thanks for the reviews means a lot, so what did you think of the chapter? **


	3. Going Nowhere

**Joey's POV**

Lauren had been in hospital for two weeks now and I still don't know exactly what happened to her, she won't tell me. Every day since I found out where she was I had been visiting her trying to show her that I'm here and she is getting better but, she won't talk to me she seems to think she isn't worthy of me. Lauren has made so much progress and today is the day that they will let her out of hospital but, she is still adamant she isn't going back to Walford seriously where is she going to go? I stepped off the train arriving at Finsbury Park Central it was pouring with rain typical British weather I walked over to the phone box and called a taxi to pick me up and take me to the hospital to collect Lauren he said he would be at the station in five. Standing there my eyes started to wonder down the road upon taking in the view of a very grim over crowded street full of busy people and I spotted the park that Lauren had spent the night in eyes stopped sharply, tears started to form in my eyes I let the girl I love get so low that she felt she had to run. I arrived at the hospital all that was on my mind was convincing Lauren to come home to the security of her family as I walked through the massive sliding doors to the hospital reception my eyes locked for a split second with a young woman leaving she was covered up head to toe and walking very quick I couldn't see her properly but, somehow I felt as if I knew her. I was at the reception desk ready to see Lauren at least one last time it was my turn in the long queue so I said "I'm here to see Miss Lauren Branning." The reception lady looked at me with one of those weird looks and replied "I'm sorry sir but, Miss Branning checked herself out about five minutes ago." I stood there completely shocked but, then I come to the realisation that it was her I saw walking out of the hospital what is she playing at I thought how she could do this to me! I replied trying not to sound sarcastic my emotions were everywhere "okay can you tell me where she is heading see I'm her boyfriend and she told me to pick her up." I lied to the receptionist I'm not her boyfriend I know that but, at least she might be able to give me some information on where she was going or what state of mind she was in. The reception replied quickly seeing me worrying and getting worked up "I'm sorry sir but, it is patient confidentiality I can't tell you were she is going can I ask you something are you Joseph Branning by any chance." Yes, at least she thought of me when she made the stupid move to keep running so I replied wanting whatever information she could give me "yes, yes I am." "She told me to give you this number and to tell you that she would be okay." Relief came over me a number okay, that's something I thought I then turned and waved to the receptionist while running out of the hospital, then I hopped into the first taxi I saw I needed to find her she can't run forever. In a matter of minutes I arrived at Finsbury Park Station I ran up the contrite stair to the platform desperately hoping she would be waiting for a train to I don't know where but, I turned a three sixty looking through the crowds of office workers skimming for Lauren but she wasn't there. She is gone I thought, I was panting heavily from the running and my heart fell as reaching the bottom step of the station's exit I laid my head in my hands where was my baby I thought crying uncontrollably. My mouth was dry and my eyes were sore from the crying I was getting dehydrated I lifted my weighted head and saw a small convenience shop down the road so, I thought get a drink and then get my head clear I can't find her if I'm not thinking straight.

**Lauren's POV**

I was dressed up in so many clothes if I'm going to be homeless for a while I better wrap up warm I thought getting ready to sign myself out of hospital. I never wanted to hurt Joey and I do love him so much but, he is better off without me all I want him to forget about me and move on because you can't have love without trust. I reached the reception not having a clue where I was going after this I signed myself out successfully then handed the receptionist a fake mobile number I wrote down earlier it would give him a little bit of peace and told her to give to a Joseph Branning. As I walked through the massive sliding hospital doors exiting the hospital I saw Joey walk in coming to collect me he was beaming with excitement and our eyes connected just for that split second but, to my relief he didn't recognise me. I was walking along a lonely grey road it was pouring rain outside and even though I haven't got a penny to my name and nowhere to go I felt so free all of a sudden I stopped suddenly noticing as rumpled five pound note laying on the pavement a warm smile came across my glum looking face maybe it was a sign that I was going to be okay but, I picked it up and carried on walking. I had reached the station ready to sneak myself on to a train when my stomach started to rumble I was getting hungry I was standing at the stations entrance noticing a little shop down the road I had a free fiver so I thought to go and get something to eat. I was in the shop spotting cheap snacks for my journey when I saw it, the vodka that landed my in hospital with alcohol poisoning my mind started to go hey wire I looked at it with hate but, somehow my body craved the toxic taste. I was at the checkout with a bottle of Vodka and a muffin I kept glancing at the bottle as the lady was scanning it; it's like love I thought your body needs it to survive. I was exiting the shop with my one true love Vodka stuffed under my puffy coat and my little muffin my coat pocket ready to get my unknown train walking fast I was startled by bumping into a man his force was powerful his body felt hard as steal.

**Hope you enjoyed that, isn't it sad that Lauren is in love with Vodka and did you catch Lauren bumped into?**


	4. Run Away Love

**This chapter is really long but, its packed with drama I hope you enjoy it, and I promise to update soon!**

**Joey's POV**

I walked into the little convenience shop with my face sore from the tears yet dry from dehydration I needed a drink and fast or I was going to be the next one in hospital. Our bodies forcefully struck each other, I had bumped into someone, and to be honest it shocked me a little. I took a step back taking in who was in front of me, my eyes shot open it was her, Lauren she was dressed in the same grunge looking clothes she had left the hospital in, she looked like a homeless drunk the type of person I would try to avoid. Her head slowly lifted and our eyes met, her mouth dropped recognising me all of a sudden a large bottle that was hid under her brown puffy coat slipped hitting the shop floor smashing into hundreds of pieces. I felt pure anger, I grabbed her arm tightly and dragged her out side of the shop and onto the pavement two things were certain one I am incredibly hurt that she was putting me thought this and two I'm taking her home no matter what. Not removing my secure grip she started to try and tug herself free she screamed at me "let me go, let me go now!" Why is she doing this acting as if I am a stranger embracing not only me but herself she didn't stop she looked me dead in the eye and began to whisper threatening me "if you don't let me go I will yell rape, do you want that?" I was still firm in the position I had her in and I don't intend on letting her go no matter what she tells me by now a small crowed of people had gathered across the road staring at us as I glanced over to them I could see them starting to gossip about the scene displayed before them. My nerves started to kick in Lauren was just as stubborn as I but, at the end of the day I am going to win this I looked into her eyes seeing her slowly bruised beating heart. My voice was low I had to calm this down somehow we were gaining to much attention from the nosey passersby "Lauren please just stop this, I know you hate me and I understand that but, I want to help." She was about to jump in and continue raging but I wasn't finished "I love you and all I want is for you to be happy Lauren, so if you don't want to go home that's okay, all I ask is that you come and have one last convocation with me over a coffee just so I can say all I have to say." Lauren dropped the act for just a second the atmosphere that surrounded us lifted she didn't speak she just nodded her head but, that was enough for me. I leant down my face directly in front of hers, I'm not sure how our little audience across the road would react to my next move but to be honest I didn't care I closed my eyes and placed my lips on her cheek stealing a kiss. I felt her body jump so I pulled away even though it was just a simple kiss on the cheek it felt electrifying I haven't felt that in so long, I opened my eyes seeing a sweet smile on her face and her eyes sparkle. Her eyes followed my arm as I moved it down to reach her hand to hold it, she lifted her head to look deep into my eye she was fragile and it was written all over her face. Tears were forming in her pretty little eyes and she struggled saying "let's go." With that two broken people walked down Finsbury park high street to find a coffee shop so that they could bare their souls to each other one last time.

**A/N: Joey and Lauren are now in the coffee shop...**

**Lauren's POV**

We looked as if we were actors starring in our own romantic comedy we were sat at table one in the coffee shop next to a large window waiting for our hot drinks. Joey was rambling on about how he loved me so much and that he wanted to help with my addiction but, to be honest I wasn't interested in anything he had to say I just wanted my coffee and then to leave. Not paying attention to Joey I sat there in my homeless entire with my coffee in my hands soaking up the heat from the steam escaping the mug. Staring out of the window into the rough looking street cars and busses were whizzing by and busy people with smiles strutted down the street as if they owned the world but, in a gap between two parked cars I saw a young boy crouching against a wall on the pavement floor with his head in his hands crying. My first instinct was to leave Joey in the coffee shop and run over to him telling him everything would be okay and comforting him but, I couldn't I would be lying to him look at me I have no home, no friends, every dream that I have ever had has been ripped from me, I have lost the love of my life, and to top it all off I am proud to be a drunk. Joey had finally noticed that I wasn't listening to a word that he was saying so he started to tap my arm trying to get my attention it made me flinch then I snapped my head sharply from the large window to look directly at him. I took my last sip of coffee savouring the rich flavour because I knew it would be a long while since I would be tasting it again homeless people don't get the luxury of drinking in coffee shops I looked into Joey's eyes as I laid my mug back on the saucer I placed a fake smile on my face. All I saw reading Joey's eye was pain, how her broke my heart and how I broke his it was time to end everything once and for all so that we could be move on and be truly happy so I got out of my seat not saying a word to Joey and rushed out of the coffee shop. Even though I had very little energy I began to run down the street trying to lose myself in crowds of people who were walking to the station in the hope that Joey wouldn't see me because he wasn't far behind chasing after me. I ran up the stairs to platform two of Finsbury Park Central Station glancing back every so often in the hope that Joey would have finally given up on me but, he hadn't I could see him running as fast as he could screaming my name. I was standing on the platform looking down the tacks eager for the train in sight to hurry up and reach the station so it could whisk me away to freedom. The automatic train doors slid open I was so excited to get away from my life so I placed my right foot on the train stepping on to it when someone wrapped their arms around my waist tightly and with powerful strength they pulled me back away from the train and back onto the platform. It was Joey, of course it was why can't he just let me be what I was always meant to be, Lauren the happy homeless drunk, anger was the only emotion I felt towards him so I turned my body around to face him still secure in his arms I raised my hand and slapped him right across his face with every ounce of power I had.

**Joey's POV**

Lauren slapped me; she actually slapped me across my face why can't she just understand that I'm only trying to help her. On the platform we stood Lauren and I both with tempers from the fire pits of hell I had her locked in my arms safe from harm, safe from herself, I started to yell in her face it was the only way she would listen "I am not letting you go Lauren so you might as well give up!" I had made things worse by my last comment she only got more angry Lauren had had enough she shouted at me saying never then she began to try to push herself free from the hold I had her in and, when that didn't work she batted my chest with her bony fists. People waiting for their trains had started to stare at us we were causing yet another ridiculous scene, I have never been more angry at Lauren she just doesn't want to listen and honestly I'm about to break. Lauren was still screaming at me and punching my chest this woman was stubborn as hell still adamant she wasn't going back to Walford I began to look around silently apologising to the people who we were bothering and out of the corner of my eye I saw the seven foot block, the station security guard come running towards us. The security guard was now standing with Lauren and me demanding we calm down or leave the station because we were disturbing passengers waiting for their trains. I looked at the security guard with sorry full eyes and began to talk to him calmly "I am very sorry about this, my girlfriend here has had a few too many if you get my drift and I'm just trying to get her home." The guard offered a smile he understood that I genuinely cared for this wreck of a woman before us Lauren looked at me with hatred but, at the same time the look of complete defeat. The block of steal security guard leaned in towards me his face was directly in front of my ear then he whispered the plan "listen mate I'm going to help you yeah, I'll call you and her a taxi and then together we will escort her into it and get you on your way, seriously though mate you shouldn't have to put up with this I blame her parents." I gave the guard a smile as he walked away to call the taxi I completely agreed with him about blaming her parents so when I get her home I am going to make sure her mum and dad don't come within a mile of her I will protect her no matter what it takes. The guard was back with Lauren and I at the platform, Lauren had finally given up her sheared and the taxi was waiting at the bottom of the stairs at the stations exit. Not taking any chances with Lauren the security guard grabbed her right arm and I her left we held on to her tightly escorting her down the stairs we were treating her as if she was a prisoner that had committed murder not safe to be let free into society. The guard and I ducked Laurens head shoving her into the taxi and slamming the door in her face then I myself got in requesting the driver take us to Walford. As we drove off down the road away from the hell bound Finsbury Park Lauren stayed silent ignoring my presence then all of a sudden she finally broke her head held in her hands ashamed of herself she burst into a million tears.

**Please R&R!**


End file.
